cherry blossoms
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: oneshot sasusaku... sasuke and sakura goes on a mission alone. what will happen? read and find out! read and review please!


Hey! This is my first oneshot sasusaku fic!

Sasuke: why choose us?

Shinrei: good question there, I wanted to pair you with naruto first because I'm not much of a sasusaku fan but…

Sasuke: nani?!

Sakura: hey!

Shinrei:just kidding… I know you guys are meant for each other…probably…anyway, here goes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A mission?" Haruno Sakura stared at her master Tsunade "at a time like this?"

Godaime stared at her sternly "yes. I'm afraid so. Even though Konoha won the war against Orochimaru, we cannot deny the fact that because of the damage they inflicted we still need as much fund as can get. You understand that don't you, sakura?"

"Hai!" the pink haired girl replied "but who am I suppose to take along? Almost everyone is still in the hospital and--"

Tsunade smiled at her "did you know? This is the time of the year when Cherry blossoms reach their peak beauty… and blooms as the most precious flower of all…"

"What do you mean, tsunade-sama?"

Before Tsunade could answer, there was a knock on the door and a young man about sakura's age with black hair and eyes entered the office "you called me, tsunade-sama?"

Sakura stood speechless as the boy approached the table.

Tsunade greeted the boy enthusiastically. "Welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke…I take it now that you're well recovered from your injuries?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" the boy's airy nature still hadn't change at all, he crossed his arms waiting for the woman's reply.

"I want you to team up with sakura on a mission. After all, the scroll you are about to retrieve contains valuable information so I want it to be successful. Understood?"

Sasuke stared at sakura who was standing there the whole time; he looked back at the hokage "I don't need anyone. I can do this mission alone"

Sakura almost popped a vein on top of her head. But she was determined to show him she wasn't the weak crybaby he knew before. "Why don't we try it out sasuke-kun?" she said determinedly

Sasuke looked at her, then at tsunade who only smiled and turned his back on both women. "Tsk. Do whatever you want, but I won't be the one to take care of you" he stormed out of the office

"You can count on me sasuke-kun!" sakura turned to her master "arigatou! Tsunade-sama!" _Shannaro!!_ Her inner mind shouted _I finally get a mission with sasuke-kun!!_

"Oi! Are you coming or what?" sasuke's voice came from outside the door

"h-hai!"

--

sakura walked uncomfortably beside sasuke "ugh! What am I gonna say to him? How am I supposed to know what to say!?"

sasuke stopped for a while "Oi, sakura" he said quietly

"h-hai? Sasuke-kun? A-ah!" one look from sasuke and she got what he meant, two men were following them…he looked at the raven-haired boy. "what will we do, sasuke-kun?"

"Let them come…Let's see if they can keep up when were already in the forest" sasuke replied coolly. Putting his hands inside his pocket and walked forward.

"Sasuke-kun…"

the journey to the forest where sakura and sasuke must retrieve the scroll took almost half the day, by sunset, they were still half the way… sakura told sasuke to stop "what?" the boy turned, annoyed

"it's getting dark" she replied "we should camp here"

"camp? What for? We still have loads of time, we can finish the mission quickly" he said

Sakura laughed at him…she couldn't stop herself "you're nearly as impulsive as naruto sasuke-kun…relax. Tsunade-sama didn't give us a time limit right? It would be best to take our time and be sure of our success" she looked around "besides, the two map camp seemed to have stop moving as well"

The uchiha stared at her for a while before removing his backpack as well. Sakura smiled… soon the two shinobis have set their camp

"what? Aren't you going to sleep?" sasuke asked the pink-haired girl

"just an hour more. I always read my books before going to bed. I never sleep without doing this" sakura replied, smiling

"you do that… even on missions?" the boy said, disbelieving

"yes. Don't worry about me sasuke-kun. Please go ahead…"

sasuke turned his back on sakura. He never knew that mannerism. Come to think of it, he never knew the real sakura as he was too busy focusing on killing itachi before. Now, however…he was seeing her in a brand new way…

hours passed by unnoticed, sasuke could not sleep. He turned his head against the light coming from the bonfire…he knew the girl on the other side was still wide awake…he sat back up again

"ne, sakura…" he said softly

the girl looked at him "what is it, sasuke-kun?"

sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed the words got lost along his throat so he simply shook his head and smiled "you've grown since I last saw you…"

the pink haired kunoichi closed her book and stared at the ground. "back then, I felt so weak and helpless… you joined Orochimaru… you and naruto almost killed each other… and I… I couldn't do anything but watch and cry…"

uncomfortable tension filled the air between the two..

Sakura smiled "that's when I realized how I've been wasting so much time crying… I made up my mind to become strong because… I also wanted to bring sasuke back…"

Sasuke remained silent…

"when we were able to defeat Orochimaru.. and you came back to Konoha, I was so happy. But.. I didn't know how to approach you…I was afraid that you still think I'm weak and--"

"don't be stupid" sasuke interrupted "I never thought you were weak…"

"sasuke-kun…"

"it's true that I didn't want to create bonds with you or with naruto because they will be a hindrance for my goal…because I don't need anything to hold me back…" the uchiha whispered

sakura hung her head

"it's true that you can be in my way at times" sasuke smiled at her "but you're still my teammate. Seeing you as someone weak will make me feel weak as well"

"sasuke-kun… i.."

but sasuke, all of a sudden, pulled sakura in his arms, their weight caused them to fall down on the forest floor..

sakura's face went red "w-what are you doing sasuke-kun!!"

"a-are you all right?"

she was surprised to see his face in pain "w-what's wrong sasuke-kun?"

sasuke's breathing became heavy and he was starting to became pale "i.. I don't know… all of a sudden I can't move…" sakura knew the boy had been poisoned

as a medical ninja, sakura immediately searched for the sight of penetration. She found it on the boy's right arm, and it looked like it came from a bladed weapon cutting the skin. She tore her handkerchief and tied it tightly above the wound. Then she rummaged her things and brought out a rather scary looking syringe

"w-what are you going to do?"

"don't' worry. This antidote will slow down the venom from going to your mind and heart for 24 hrs…so we'll have plenty of time to cure you in Konoha"

"That is, if you get back there alive…" A voice said

"over there!" sakura threw a kunai at the direction from where the voice was coming from "show yourself!"

"huh!" a man with brown hair, a hard jaw, a beard and a long blade on his back came from the shadows "they send kids to get something as precious as that scroll… that hokage must be crazy…"

sakura had just finished injecting the needles in sasuke's left arm "you… not only did you poison sasuke…but you insulted my master as well…" she sent a death glare towards the man "I won't forgive you!"

"interesting… a little girl come and fight me…"

"don't underestimate me, bastard! Haaaaah!!" sakura punched the ground, causing it to break, but the man was able to evade the effect

"not bad kid…this is going to be interesting…"

sakura helped sasuke to high grounds "sasuke-kun please stay here for a while, I'll be back.."

sasuke wanted to help, but the damn poison got him pinned helpless "s-sakura…"

she shook her head "it's alright sasuke-kun, I can handle him…"

"but…"

sakura put her finger on sasuke's lips "Let me show you…my strength.." with that she turned to face the man

"Let me tell you something kid…" the man said, pulling out his sword " not because you're a girl I'll go easy on you…"

sakura adjusted her gloves " don't feel like you would have too…"

"damn kid!" the man threw the sword like a spear and sakura quickly evaded it. "got ya!" all of a sudden the sword was about to hit the pink haired shinobi again

"Shannaro!!" she yelled and punched the ground and a massive quake shook the ground and the man lost control of the sword to evade it

"damn bitch!"

"this way! Baka!" sakura was already behind the man "this'll teach you to insult my sensei and poison my crush! SHANNARO!!!" with all the force in her right hand she punched the man in the face.

The man was swept 100 miles from that location. Whether he was killed or knocked out I'm not sure. But the sure thing is he won't be causing anymore trouble. Sakura cleaned the dust of her hands "huh!"

Sasuke watched in awe. He was so impressed by sakura that ne couldn't help but admire her. "s-sakura…" he held his injured arm…

"sasuke-kun!" soon, he was her approaching him "how are you feeling? Can you move now?" she asked

"yeah.. a bit.." the uchiha replied. Staring at sakura… why did he become so blind to that fact all these years??

"what's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"no! n-nothing… it's nothing!" he looked away quickly

sakura helped sasuke down from the tree "ne, sakura… gomenasai.."

"for what?"

"I haven't been much of help…it was better if you were alone in this mission…"

"s-sakura…"

Both of them were blushing….

"Oi! Sakura! Sasuke ! are you alright!" Tsunade's voice suddenly came out of nowhere causing Sasuke and Sakura to separate from each other to quickly , and ruining the mood…

"h-hai! Were fine tsunade-sama! " she shuttered" w-were not hurt at all!"

Tsunade came over with shizune on her side " good work keeping the villain away , you too! I knew I can count on you"

"wait a minute !" sasuke said "you knew there will be a villain here all along ? and you didn't even tell us?!"

"that's why shizune and I had been trailing you since this morning….. don't take badly sasuke… " the hokage said"

"che"

"huh? Sasuke-kun, sakura-chan …what happened to your faces? Are you guys sick? Your both red" shizune said suddenly

"w-w-what are you talking about shizune-san!" sakura cried, steadily going redder " I….I'm not red! Ahahaha!"

sasuke, although not as red as sakura, did have red lines etched in his cheeks. He chose to remain quiet…

"huh?" shizune seemed confused but tsunade seemed to understand. She cleared her throat "eherm…now that that's done with…we should get back to konoha shizune"

"nani?!" sakura and sasuke both exclaimed "if you're already here why not finish the job yourselves!" the uchiha shouted

"ARE YOU ORDERING ME SASUKE!!" a big headed tsunade roared. Sasuke sweatdropped and shrank

"like I said, let's go, sakura…"

before they go, tsunade told shizune to administer an antidote for sasuke while she talked to sakura… soon, the two were on their way back, sakura and sasuke watched them leave…

"uhm…sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?" sakura turned to him

"i… I'm fine now… I guess.."

silence filled the air…both of them had no guts to start another conversation

"sasuke-kun!"

"sakura!" they both said at the same time. Both went red and looked away.

"what is it sasuke-kun…"

"no…you go first…"

"it's okay… I can go after you…"

"no, after you…"

"please, go first…"

"it's okay… I can wait…"

they caught each other's eye and for no reason at all, the two burst out laughing, it was the best laugh they had in years…

when they finally got to calm down "let's go sakura" sasuke smiled

"Um!"

--

the tree where they were about to go inside was huge… it was wrinkled and scary, in the darkness of the night, it looked like a sleeping monster. Sakura was hesitant about going in..

"i… i…"

sasuke held out his hand "don't be afraid… I'm with you…"

"sasuke-kun…"

they walked inside the dark tree cave, hand in hand…

"sasuke-kun, I know we'll get through this because I'm with you…"sakura whispered

"I'll protect you…"he whispered back.

--

"Lend me you're hand…sakura" sasuke offered. The sun was rising, enveloping the whole forest in warmth and light…the two were just getting out of the tree…

"hai…" sakura said. Sasuke caught her hand and pulled her upward "arigatou…"

"Look…sakura…" the boy whispered pointing forward.

Sakura turned and was surprised to see that the ugly scary tree…turned out to be the biggest and the most beautiful cherry blossom tree in the forest…the pink flowers showed infinite beauty upon the ray of the sun…it was the best view…

"it's beautiful…."

Sasuke replied "yeah…it is" he whispered. Staring at her…

-- 

"what took you so long to visit me!?" naruto complained, lying at the hospital bed, still covered in bandages

"shut up, usuratonkachi" sasuke said

"Gomen ne, naruto… we had a mission so it took a while for us to get back and see you…" sakura smiled, fixing the flowers on Naruto's bedside

"nani?! Nani?! Did anything good happen?" the blonde ninja asked, exchanging glances between the two.

"yeah, you could say that" sasuke smiled at sakura, who blushed immediately

"awww!! Come on!! Tell me!!" naruto cried

"not until you're out of the hospital dobe" uchiha said "let's go sakura" he turned and left

"ah! Chotto matte! Sasuke-kun! Mata nee naruto" sakura ran to follow sasuke…

naruto smiled, watching the two walk away "they finally got together huh…about time too…"

"are you sure about this sasuke-kun?" the pink-haired girl asked s they walked along the hallway

"don't worry about It.."

the two passed by hinata walking to naruto's room "ah! Ohayou! Sasuke-san! Sakura-san!" she hurried off

"hinata?" sasuke asked and sakura smiled

as they walked along the corridor, sakura felt sasuke's hand covered hers, she looked at sasuke who only smiled at her…the two walked ahead…

when they were about to leave, sakura pulled the pink haired girl in a warm embrace

"sasuke-kun?" she asked uncertainly

"daisuki da, sakura…" he whispered in her ear…

sakura felt so happy she felt tears prickling on her eyes, she embraced him back, and said, with all her heart "I love you too…sasuke-kun"

as the summer breeze whistled and the birds happily chirped by, the two knew. It would be the best season ever,….

-end-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke: not a sasusaku fan are you?

Shinrei: I'm not!

Sasuke: yeah right…

Sakura: you like us! (Giggles)

Shinrei: whatever you two…anyway, thank you for reading this fic! please read and review!!!

Till next fic!!


End file.
